Downsides
by MissEliza
Summary: A hostage situation takes place in firehouse 51 and Gabby finds herself in a live and death situation. Will Matt be there soon enough to save the love of his life? Based on "Telling her goodbye" (516)
1. I don't know

**"** **I don't know"**

„Are you planning on eating all that stuff?" Cruz looked to the other side of the table where Gabby was just starting to eat her pancakes with bacon and eggs on the plate in front of her. It was the beginning of their shift and they were usually having breakfast at this time in the common room.

"What?" Gabby gave him a gaze. "Are you afraid there will be nothing left for you?"

"No. I'm afraid you won't fit through the doors anymore if you finish it. OUCH!"

Cruz didn't manage to duck as the fork came flying in his direction.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He asked her. But Gabby didn't answer the question. She just looked at him and if looks could kill, Cruz would be dead instantly.

Gabby opened her mouth to start yelling but before she could start, the alarm went off.

 _Ambulance 61, gunshot wound, 85_ _th_ _street, Kingston Ave._

"You jinxed it. I'm really hungry and this food will better be there when I come back or I swear, I'll eat you alive." With that Gabby rushed through the doors towards the ambulance, followed by a confused looking Brett.

"Dawson, what the hell was that?" She asked as she climbed the passenger seat of the ambulance.

"I was really hungry, well I still am and…I don't know." Gabby focused on the street, trying to avoid any more questions.

"You don't know, what?" Brett didn't let go that easy.

"Nothing. Let's do our job."

They found the victim lying on the pavement as they entered the scene. After taking a quick examination they took him to Chicago Med.

"Oh great, another one is joining the party" Will Halstead shook his head. "It's the tenth gunshot wound this morning. Thought the cold weather would stop them."

Gabby wanted to say something but instead she went green and ran into the nearest bathroom.

"Did I say something wrong? Is she alright?" Will asked Brett, who was still standing next to him.

"I don't know, Will. But I'll find out. That's for sure."

She left him standing in the ER and entered the bathroom. From a closed stall she could hear Gabby throwing up.

"Gabby!" She knocked at the door. "What the hell is wrong with you? And don't you dare telling me you've eaten something wrong! Because I know you haven't!"

"I don't know, Sylvie." Gabby was sobbing inside the stall. "I really don't know."

She opened the door and walked to the sinks, where she sprayed some water into her pale face. With watery eyes she turned to Brett.

Brett eyed her partner thoughtful, considering if she should make a guess. She decided against it. Instead she hugged Gabby and waited until the sobbing stopped.

"Come on. Let's drive back to the house. I'm sure your breakfast is still waiting for you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I bet Cruz is still shaking."


	2. That sounds close

**"** **That sounds close"**

"Hey Kidd, can you do me a favor?" Casey was standing next to the Truck on the apparatus floor.

"Sure" Stella nodded her head. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"I need a full inventory of the rig, first shift made a mess of it." He was obviously pissed. "Call the guys and make them help you."

Kidd turned and walked towards the doors to the house as she suddenly froze when she heard gunshots. She looked at Casey. "You better tell main about this, that sounds close"

Casey spoke into his radio as he heard her yelling: "CASEY! THEY ARE COMING!"

He saw several gangbangers running towards the firehouse. His eyes widened, he ran towards the doors and tried to close them in time. But he could see that it was already too late. "Go, get Boden" He told Kidd and she started running.

Casey tried to speak to main over radio.

"You move and we'll shot you and give me that fucking radio or I'll ram it into your ass!" Four gangbangers had entered the apparatus floor and put their guns towards Casey and Kidd.

"What else do you need?" Casey looked towards the gangbangers and realized that one of them had a gunshot wound in his right side.

"Let me use my radio and I'll call…"

"Man shut the fuck up, I won't tell you again" He aimed his gun at Casey, who moved a few steps backwards with his hands in the air.

"Come on, we're going inside!" The guy who seemed like the leader of the gang pushed Stella and Casey to the doors. "Move, move, move!"

Suddenly the doors opened and Hermann, Mouch, Capp and Tony entered the floor. "What the hell is this?" Hermann yelled.

"This ain't no drill, old man. Let me see your hands" One gangbanger aimed is gun on them.

But Hermann was uninhibited by his move.

"We are a firehouse, pal! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Get a grip!" The gangbanger tried to intimidate Hermann with his gun. "I don't want to hear another word!"

"HEY! Everybody stay calm!" Boden had entered the floor.

"Are you in charge, man?"

"I am"

The gangbanger aimed his gun at Boden.

"I'll ask again: Are YOU in charge, man?!"

"Well, you got the gun."

"We ain't looking for no trouble, man. Just a place to lay low for a minute. You show respect, we show respect. Then we slide out. Snatch them cells and radios!"

The rest of the gangbangers took all cells and radios and tossed them on the table in the common room. The others followed him with their hostages.


	3. I'm not leaving anyone here

**"** **I'm not leaving anyone here"**

"Hey, he needs help!" One of the gangbangers pointed towards his buddy with the gunshot wound in his side.

"Okay" Boden looked him straight in the eyes. "We can help him, that's what we do."

"Do you have paramedics here?"

Casey looked worried at Stella, barely shaking his head. His eyes told her, not to mention Gabby or Brett.

"No, but we all had some first aid training. Let's bring him in the bunk area where he can lie down." Stella grabbed the arm of the victim and helped the gangbangers moving him on a bed.

"I have a first aid kit in my locker. I'll get it." She started walking, as she felt a gun in her neck.

"Not so fast, Lady. I'm coming with you." The leader of the gang pushed her and she nearly fell.

As they walked into the locker room she opened her locker and took some supplies out. The guy with the gun watched her carefully. Suddenly she saw a movement behind his back. Severide came out of the shower and saw what happened. He signaled Stella to distract the gangbanger and hid behind the wall.

"Okay, I've got everything I need, let's walk back to your buddy in the bunk area." She spoke very loudly, making sure that Severide could hear what she was saying.

As Stella and the gangbanger were walking away, Severide sneaked out. He wanted to make sure nobody of these idiots knew he was there. Slowly he crossed the hallway and hid in the squad truck.

 _"_ _Squad 3 to main, we've a 10-1 hostage situation at firehouse 51."_

 _"_ _Copy Squad 3. Are you in a safe place?"_

 _"_ _Not really."_

 _"_ _Can you get out?"_

 _"_ _Yeah but I'm not leaving anyone here"_

As he spoke the last sentence he saw ambo 61 heading towards the apparatus floor.

"Oh God" He whispered. "I've to warn them." He quickly left the squad truck and saw that it was already too late.

Dawson and Brett had gotten out of the ambulance.

"Hey Severide, you look pale. Saw a ghost?"

"Run!" He shouted, trying to signal them to get out of there immediately. But again, it was too late. One gangbanger had heard the noises and entered the apparatus floor. Closely followed by Casey, who had managed to sneak out of the common room as he heard the ambo coming back.


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

"Okay, can you tell me what's going on here?" Gabby asked the guy, trying to distract him from Matt.

The gangbanger looked at the two women in front of him.

"Are you paramedics?"

"Yes, we are. Can we help you?" Gabby looked him straight in the eyes, not without giving Matt a sign to stay back.

She could see in his eyes that he was living his worst nightmare. A guy with a gun, aimed at his wife.

"Sure you can. One of my men is wounded. Make him better or I'll shoot you both in your pretty heads!"

"Do that and he'll die for sure." Brett regretted her words in the moment they had left her lips. The gangbanger punched her in the face and her world turned black. She didn't move as her body hit the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you out of your fucking mind?" Gabby saw red and Matt, still behind the gangbanger, knew that he had to do something. As the asshole with the gun put his finger on the trigger he jumped and threw him down, pushing the gun away with his hands. But he underestimated him and as the gangbanger got the upper hand, he punched is fist in Casey's chest. Casey fell down, trouble breathing.

Meanwhile Severide tried to reach the gun but another gangbanger suddenly pushed him down.

"Matt! Oh god, Matt. Are you okay?" As Gabby saw her husband falling down she forgot the danger she was in and tried to reach him. That was the biggest mistake she could make.

Immediately the gangbangers realized the wedding ring on her left hand and the concern in her eyes. They grabbed her arms, pulling her back from Matt.

"Well, well, well, pretty lady. What is he? Your husband?"

"Yes, asshole." Gabby was furious.

"Bet he won't like his pretty wife being hurt, huh?" He slowly aimed his gun at Gabby's temple and put his thumb on the trigger.

Casey, who had still trouble breathing got up a little. Severide, next to him, signaled him to shut up. Vainly. He seemed to have lost his mind completely as he saw his wife being threatened. "Y-you t-touch her a-and I'll k-kill you"

The gangbangers started laughing. "Oh yeah?" What could you do? I'll tell you the answer: Nothing. We take her. You go back to the rest of your guys."

With that one of them pushed Casey and Severide back in the common room, his gun aimed at their backs.

The gun still aimed at Gabby's temple the other one dragged her into the bunk area.

"What about the blonde?" "Wasn't breathing."

They left Brett on the apparatus floor.

"Move bitch!" Gabby felt the cold metal of the gun against her temple and barely managed to keep heading to the bunk area. She felt dizzy and as she blinked, everything started moving around her. With one hand she supported herself against the wall. But the guy behind her moved his gun from her temple and hit it in her back. She screamed in pain but it was useless. "I said, keep moving or do I have to shoot you? Would be a waste, since I haven't seen everything of your beautiful body yet."

Gabby started shaking, she tried to keep walking and finally reached the bunk area. Hoping that it was just stupid talking and he wouldn't really touch her, she managed to breath and regain consciousness completely.

She saw Stella next to a gunshot victim, trying to treat the wound.

"Okay, what is going on here?"

Stella turned around and saw Gabby. "Oh my God, Dawson, what are you doing here? Didn't Severide warn you?"

"It was already too late"

"Alright, that's enough claptrap." The gangbanger looked at Gabby. "Help him. We have to get out of here asap. And you" He turned to Kidd. "Move your ass over there and sit down" He pointed towards the next free bed. Kidd did as he said and he pulled some cable ties out of his pocket to captivate her against the metal of the headboard.

Meanwhile Gabby took a look at the gunshot wound in the side of the other gangbanger. When she moved closer she realized that he wasn't breathing. He had a pneumothorax and she needed to take the pressure from his lung immediately. Instinctively her hands grabbed a needle out of the jump back next to the bed and just as she wanted to use it she got hit in the back so hard that she screamed at the top of her lungs. The pain was paralyzing her whole body.


	5. Blackout

**Blackout**

In the common room, Casey heard is wife screaming in pain and his blood freeze. He could almost feel her pain. Without thinking he jumped on his feet and started running towards the door to the bunk area. But only a second later he felt a gun on the backside of his head.

"Hey Blondie, what do you think you're doing, huh?"

Casey felt his blood boiling as he turned around, ignoring the gun. His wife was in danger and even a gun in his face couldn't stop him from trying to safe her. He wanted to punch this asshole so hard, screw that, he wanted to kill him. But before he could even punch him in his despicable face, six strong arms grabbed him and pushed him back from the gangbanger. Boden, Capp and Cruz had managed to reach him just in time.

"Casey, don't" He heard Boden's voice. "You'll only make it worse."

" I can't" Fear was written all over Casey's face. "I can't let them hurt her."

"I know. But right now, all you can do is hope for the best or you'll get shot too and I can't let that happen. I need my truck lieutenant and I'm pretty damn sure that your wife will kick my ass if I let anything happen to her husband. So sit down and stop making it worse!"

Casey opened his mouth to protest but the gangbanger cut in.

"Yeah Blondie, guess grandpa here is right. So be a nice boy and move your sorry ass back to the couch! And by the way I'm sure my buddy won't hurt this hot sexy mama. She's got a juicy ass and really nice tits. Bet he wants a taste of that."

That was too much. Casey felt his blood boiling again and he snapped. Capp and Cruz did their best to hold him back but they couldn't. Within a second Casey headed towards the guy in front of him and punched him hard in the face. The gangbanger stumbled but stayed on his feet. He aimed his gun at Casey's heart. His thumb was already at the trigger as he pulled back and slammed.

Casey's world turned black immediately.


	6. Don't touch me

**Don't touch me**

As he regained consciousness, Casey saw Severide next to him on the floor.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Think so."

"Listen" Severide whispered. "I've got a plan but I need you to keep it cool."

"I'm in"

"As soon as he can Cruz will distract that nut job over there and then we sneak out of here. I looked out of the window, half of the CPD is out there and they already tried to speak to these assholes. Wasn't successful yet. Dawson and Kidd seem to be still in the bunk area, but we haven't heard from them. Sylvie is lying on the apparatus floor. She lost consciousness. We need to get back there and get them out. Before anything bad happens."

Casey nodded his head yes and they started waiting for the right moment to sneak out.

In the bunk area Gabby was slowly breathing on the ground. Her body wasn't hurting that much anymore. She remembered the victim on the bed above her and tried to get up. But she was stopped by the brutal touch of a hand.

"You tried to kill him, bitch?"

"No, the opposite. I tried to safe him. But you stopped me."

"You were about to stab him!"

"To decompress his lung. If I don't do it, he`ll be death any minute"

"Fine. Do it."

Gabby got up and reached for a new needle in the jump bag. She took it and insert it in the victim's chest. As she opened the ventile, he started gasping for air.

"Is he fine?"

"No, he still needs to go to the hospital. He's lost a lot of blood. If you let me, I'll drive you there with the ambulance"

The gangbanger started laughing.

"Nice try, bitch. But we'll get out of here soon."

"The firehouse is surrounded by police. I can her the sirens." Stella had managed to get up.

"Well, I've got a pretty good leverage to get out of here." He looked wantonly at Gabby, undressing her with his looks.

"I'm sure there's still a little time left and since my buddy is breathing again and your friend here can't get anywhere, we should have some fun, what do you think?"

Gabby stared back at him. "Well, I don't think so."

The gangbanger started laughing and grabbed her hair.

"Stop it! Don't touch me! Stop it! Please, stop it!"

But he didn't. He pulled her into the showers and again he aimed his gun at her.

"Oh look what we have here" He kneeled next to her and grabbed her breast with one hand, the other one holding the gun against her temple.

"Hm" His face was really close to her. "Your hair smells so good." Gabby could smell his breath and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. He started moving his hand down her stomach and into her pants. She tried to turn around, tried to kick him. But nothing worked. He pressed his lips onto hers and tried to open her mouth. But Gabby pressed her lips together and squirmed. He let his gun fell onto the ground and grabbed her face brutally. Gabby's eyes were widened with panic and fear. She bravely tried to fight back but he was too strong. She whined quietly while he ripped her shirt and bra and continued to touch her.

"Hmm, sexy lady. Pretty damn hot body you got here."

"Please, please don't touch me. Please stop it! I'll do anything but please don't touch me" She sobbed. He unzipped her pants and she started screaming in fear and pain, as he stuck his hand into it.

"No, please don't! Please! HELP! HELP! MATT! MATT!" She couldn't help it. She knew he would do anything to get to her. Maybe it was a little bit selfish to put him in danger like this but she was desperate. She couldn't let this happen.

"Stop screaming whore, or I'll make you shut up." Again he grabbed his gun with one hand and aimed it at her chest. With the other hand he unzipped his pants and they fell down. Gabby panicked. Fear took her over completely. Never before she was so afraid. But she had to do something. Maybe this was her only chance. At least, if he shot her, she couldn't feel anything anymore.

She squirmed again before she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! HELP! DON'T TOUCH ME! HELP! MATT! MATT!"


	7. Now or never

**Now or never**

In the common room, everyone could her Gabby screaming for her husband with horror and fear in her voice. After a minute of silence the screaming started again

"NO, NO, PLEASE! MATT! MATT!"

Bang.

A shot. Then silence.

Severide looked at Casey's face. He got tears in his eyes and his expression was a mix of anger and fear. But he knew, he couldn't punch the gangbangers again, he knew, that he couldn't yell at them. He knew, he had to get to Gabby. And that meant to stay silent. It felt like is heart had been ripped out of his chest. He couldn't live without Gabby. He couldn't lose her. Tears started running down his cheeks.

Severide could see that it wasn't easy for him and he felt sorry for his friend.

He signaled Hermann and Cruz. "It's now or never" And Hermann started moaning and grabbing his heart.

"Hey old man, what's your problem?"

Hermann was breathing heavily as he managed to say: "Think I've got a heart attack"

"He has a wife and five kids." Boden got up. "You don't want to have any more trouble you already have. Let him go."

The ganbangers looked at each other, knowing the chief was right.

"Okay, you" One of them pointed at Cruz. "Help me to get grandpa out of here"

That was their chance. Casey and Severide sneaked out of the common room and headed towards the bunk area.

They found only Stella and the shot guy who was barely breathing.

Matt searched the room with his eyes for his wife.

"Where's Gabby?"

"This bastard took her. They're in the showers, I think."

Kelly loosened Stella's bonds and she got up.

"Stay here" He whispered. "Casey and I are looking for Gabby"

"I think he shot her" As soon as she said it Stella regretted her words.

Matt's expression was blank and there were tears of anger and fear in his eyes again. He went into his office, opened his toolbox and grabbed a big wrench.

"Come on, even if, maybe she's still alive and we can save her!" Kelly grabbed Matt's arm and they sneaked towards the showers.

They hid behind a corner and looked carefully in the room.

There were no words for the scene on front of them.

Gabby was lying on the ground. Blood dripped out of her body and the gangbanger was on top of her motionless body, about to penetrate her. The gun still in his hand.


	8. Rescue

**Rescue**

What he saw in front of him was enough for Matt. It was worse than his worst nightmare. This had to stop. Now. He looked next to him and saw that Kelly had his back. With that he jumped forward and slammed the wrench into the head of the gangbanger, who didn't saw that coming. He pulled him away from his wife and with pure anger he started punching him in the face, in the chest, everywhere he could reach him. "You evil bastard! What have you done to her? What have you done? I'll kill you!"

"Stop it, Matt. He lost consciousness. It's enough. Let's concentrate on Gabby." Gabby. His wife, his life, his everything. Matt turned around and saw her lying on the ground. Blood was still dripping on the ground. Suddenly he heard a soft whimper. He saw that the bullet only hit her shoulder. Quickly he took her in his arms and started shaking her. "Gabby? Gabby, baby? Wake up! Can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered and he checked her wrist.

"She's got a strong pulse, Severide!"

"Good, that's good! Let's take her in your office and stop the bleeding."

"What are we doing with that bastard?" Casey pointed towards the gangbanger who was still unconscious.

"I'll be more than happy to take care of him"

Severide turned around.

Voight was standing behind them.

He walked over to the gangbanger and handcuffed him.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we've got to talk"

"How did you manage to get in here?" Severide looked quizzical at Voight.

"Well, Hermann faked a heart attack and got out of here. He told us about some bastards hurting Gabby and some other bastards threatening the rest of you. He could describe exactly where everyone was and that the leader of this bastards wanted to steal the squad truck to get out of here. Well, we thought we couldn't let that happen. As soon as we got a free field of fire, Halstead shot the two idiots in the kitchen. And regarding this one here, I think both of you saw him stumbling over his own feet and hitting his head against the wall, right?"

Severide nodded his head yes.

"Alright. Let's take Dawson to an ambulance."

Voight took the gangbanger with him and left.

Matt got up and carried Gabby outside, she was still unconscious. He headed towards an ambulance and put his wife on the gurney.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics looked at him. It was Chout.

Matt swallowed.

"She got shot in her shoulder and there was this guy, lying above her…" His voice broke.

"It's okay, Casey. We'll take her to Med. Wanna ride with us?"

He looked at Boden, who stood behind him and gave him a nod.

"Absolutely"

He sat down next to his wife and hold her hand while Chout checked the gunshot wound and her vitals.

"Got a strong pulse. Her blood pressure is low and she's lost some blood. But I think she'll be okay. Physically."

Severide stood in front of the firehouse as the ambulance with Matt and Gabby on board left. He turned around and saw the rest of the firehouse crew standing behind him.

"What about Brett?" He asked the chief.

"Well, she was taken to the hospital after she regained consciousness and managed to get out of the apparatus floor."

"That's good."

Silence. No one said a word anymore. They just stood there and looked at each other. Looked at their family.

"Okay let's stop this pity party and head to the hospital to check out on Dawson and Brett!" Hermann broke the silence and looked at the chief.

"You think Lieutenant Casey would mind if we take a ride with Truck 81 to the hospital?"

"Nah, don't think so. He'll be more than happy to see his family and so be Dawson and Brett."

At the hospital, Matt was sitting in the waiting area as his firehouse family showed up.

"Any news on Dawson or Brett?" Severide sat down on a chair next to him.

"No. Nothing yet. Gabby will make a full recovery, bullet only hit her shoulder, Natalie Manning is talking to her right now. Lindsay and Halstead just left, they asked her a few questions and Brett got a bad concussion but she'll be fine."

Matt looked down and Severide realized how he was struggling not to cry. He worked hard to fight back his tears but he lost the battle. As Severide hugged him he broke down.

Heavily sobbing in Kelly's arms.

"Hey. It's okay." He rubbed his back and tried to comfort Matt.

"She was screaming. She was screaming my name and I couldn't do anything. It was horrible. Oh Kelly, I felt so helpless."

Kelly was terrified. This was unusual for Matt. Talking about his feelings and not bottling them up. He tried everything to calm him down.

"I know. Me too. I was there too, remember? We did anything we could and you saved her. You knocked that asshole out. She'll be fine. But she needs you now."

"Yeah, guess I have to pull myself together."

"As hard as that seems, yes. But your firehouse family will be here with you"

Matt looked up and saw the whole firehouse crew coming towards them. They didn't say a word. Just patted him on the back and sat down.

A nurse came and asked for the family of Gabriella Dawson.

"I'm her husband" Matt stood up. "How is she?"

"Well, Dr. Manning is still inside. She's got a gunshot wound, some serious bruises and a light concussion. Dr. Manning will talk to you about the rest. You can go in there."

Matt walked into the room and his heart tightened. Gabby was lying in bed with a hospital gown. Her face was swollen from crying and there were bruises on her arms. A thick bandage was covering her shoulder.

"Look who's there!" Natalie Manning walked away from Gabby's bed and shook Matt's hand. "I'll give you some time. Call me, if you need anything."

But the only thing Gabby needed was standing right next to her doctor.

As she saw her husband, tears were filling her eyes and starting to roll down her face.

"Matt!" She reached out her arms and he walked across the room and took her in his arms.

He held her close as she started sobbing and stroked her back carefully.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm so sorry." He kissed her temple and then her cheeks before his lips met hers.

Gabby started shaking and Matt pulled back.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I heard you but I couldn't get to you. It was horrible." He was crying.

"But you came. You saved me." Gabby lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. "Matt, you hit the guy and you pulled him off me. You carried me out to the ambulance. You did everything. There was nothing more you could do. I love you so much." She started sobbing again and buried her head in his chest.

Matt caressed her back and hold her as close as possible.

"It wasn't enough. I wasn't fast enough."

"Oh Matt, don't you say that! Please don't go down this road. They would have shot you and I can't live without you. You know that?"

"Yeah. Because I can't live without you, too. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thanks for saving me." Gabby managed to smirk.

"Always"


	9. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

As Gabby had fallen asleep, Matt left her room to talk to . She was waiting outside.

"What did he do to her? Did he.. did he…? He couldn't say the word.

"No. He didn't rape her. But he touched her and he hurt her."

"I know. She was so scared." Matt swallowed.

"Talk to her. She needs to talk about what happened. But I'm sure, she'll get over it."

Matt nodded his head and went back into Gabby's room.

He watched her sleeping and his heart swell. He loved her so much.

"Why are you still standing there, Matthew Casey?" Gabby opened her eyes and smirked. He paced the room and sat down next to her bed and took her hand.

"I was watching my beautiful wife while she was sleeping."

"Did you talk to Natalie?"

"Yes. She said we need to talk about what happened."

"Hm..there's something else we need to talk about." Suddenly Gabby started crying again and buried her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Hey Baby, what is it? You can tell me everything, you know that, right?"

Gabby nodded her head against his shoulder.

"I know. I was so stupid. I didn't realized it. I think Brett knows and she wanted to talk to me but I blocked her. Oh God, I'm so silly and I drank coffee and I had a beer two weeks ago. I should have known."

Matt was confused.

"Baby, you should have known what exactly?"

"I should have known that…." Gabby sobbed.

"What? What is it?" Matt looked concerned.

Gabby lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

To his surprise she was smiling and there were sparkles in her eyes.

By the expression on his face Gabby could tell that he was confused. She started laughing.

"Baby, are you sure you're okay? Are you high from the painkillers?"

"Matt, I'm pregnant."

He didn't say a word. He just looked at her, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.


End file.
